


Snowed in

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Lemons, Merry Christmas, Secret Santa, Secret Santa Exchange, Smut, snowed in at the office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Pansy and Percy are snowed in at the office, what will happen when temperatures drop?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fairest's Secret Santa Drabble Exchange 2019





	Snowed in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenslight/gifts).



> To my gift recipient- Ravenslight, I really hope that you enjoy this!!! I really wish there was more words to play with so I could give you more but maybe after the reveals I can write some more! Merry Christmas lovely one hope you enjoy xo
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta Violetbehaviour for rescuing me with cutting words to get this in! And for adding magic to my piece! You’re amazing!

Pansy looked out the office window at the heavy snow that had been falling. “Well Shit.” 

“What’s that Parkinson?” Percy asked his assistant. 

“The exit is blocked by the snow and the fire place is filled in.”

“We’ll just have to apparate. I thought that to be obvious.” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “The construction crew put anti apparating wards up yesterday and have yet to take them down.” 

“Well take them down.” Percy growled. 

“We tried that yesterday, remember?” Pansy explained, getting frustrated with her boss and the man she loved. 

“We can’t be stuck here,” Percy started to panic. “Did they turn the heat back on at least?” 

Pansy shook her head, realising how dire their situation was. 

“If I knew, Pansy, I would clearly be doing it.” Percy all but yelled. 

“Don’t you yell at me, Mr Weasley! If it wasn’t for your incessant need to have everything complete before we go home we wouldn’t be in this situation!” Pansy poked her finger into his surprisingly muscular chest. 

“Don’t touch me. And I only ensure we finish so our projects are done in a timely manner.” Percy gripped her hand and pulled her closer. 

“What are you doing?” Pansy asked breathlessly. 

“It’s cold. Can’t you feel the chill setting in?” 

“Oh, yes. It _is_ freezing in here.” 

“It’s only going to get colder.” Percy added.

Pansy guided him to the couch in the corner and pulled him down, placing the throw blanket over them. “For warmth.” 

“For warmth.” Percy said moving closer to her. 

Hours slipped by as they sat there, the cold setting in further and the surrounding snow making it worse. 

“You know, I heard that sharing body heat is the best way to keep warm.” Percy hinted. 

“You mean, skin to skin?” Pansy swallowed. “I heard that too, actually. It’s worth a try.” 

Percy paused, but began to remove his clothes, turning from Pansy to give her some semblance of privacy. 

“Such a gentleman, Weasel. You can look, seeing how we’ll be naked in a moment.” Pansy drawled. 

“Oh right, yeah.” Percy stuttered out, turning to face her. His breath left him at once. She was gorgeous. 

“Thank you?” Pansy grinned. 

“What?” 

“You said I was gorgeous.” 

“Legilimency?” Percy stammered stunned. 

“No, silly, you definitely spoke it aloud.” Pansy said laughing. 

“I’m sorry,” Percy was appalled with himself with how blatantly disrespectful he was. 

“I’m not.” She bit her lip. “Now come here. We need to warm up and under this blanket.” Pansy gestured for him to rejoin her on the sofa. 

Percy quickly jumped, moving to sit with her. 

They sat there, skin connected for a while in silence whenPercy went to speak, He looked at her as she looked at him. Their lips connected and the fire ignited within them. 

Percy never felt such passion. Pansy was something else. She lit him on fire all while sending chills throughout his body. 

“Percy.” She moaned as he moved his lips down the length of her throat to her chest. Neither could stop, nor did they want to, finding themselves so overrun with passion. Percy sunk his hips into the gap between her thighs, a sweet quiet sigh leaving her lungs as he inserted his length into her core. 

Moving in perfect harmony— it wasn’t long before they both felt the pull in their stomach and were shouting out in ecstasy as they came together. 

“That was unexpected.” Pansy gasped facetiously. 

“At least we are warm now right?” Percy grinned, pulling her closer to him. 

“Did you just make a joke?” 

“I think I might have.” Percy said as a ripple of magic coursed through the air around them. 

The two quickly jumped to their feet, fumbling to dress again as the door flew open. Mr Weasley and Harry walked in, relief on their faces.

“Percy! I told you he’d get himself snowed in tonight.” Harry laughed, looking between him and Pansy with a quizzical expression. 

“Yes, just caught with work. Just work, father. Nothing else obviously.” Percy swallowed. 

“Ah, well we are here now. Let’s go home.” Arthur said. 

“One second, dad. I’ll be right behind you. I have to talk to Miss Parkinson for a second.” Percy said, his cheeks burning red. 

“I’ll see you at home.” Arthur said before nodding at Pansy and leaving with Harry. 

“We need to talk about what just happened.”

“Tomorrow.” Pansy placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth, grinning as she turned to leave without another word. 

Percy stood, reliving their moment together with his fingers over his lips. Breathing a laugh, he followed after his dad and Harry. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
